Home Sweet Home
by xoxsSarahhox
Summary: There's no place like home. Even if your home is a rundown apartment with a leaky roof. But what happens when something turns sideways? What happens when you can no longer find comfort in your home? When a psychopath threatens to destory it all?
1. No Place Like Home

There's no place like home. Even if your home is a rundown, one bedroom apartment with a leaky roof, smelly cat and sheet thin like walls, there has got to be no place like it. It may broken but there's one thing about it that you cannot discard, it is yours to call home. You feel safe in it. Right in it. Clear headed even. You know where everything is. The remote for the crackling TV is on the coffee table next to the bowl of week old peanuts. Your girlfriend's favourite dress is in the cats sand box. Your cell phone that you thoughtfully placed is in the laundry hamper and the ring that you bought for your two year anniversary is in the tool box, the last place she'd think to look. In your crappy one bedroom apartment, leaky roof and all, you love it and her and maybe even that smelly cat. But what happens when something turns sideways? What happens when you get home and you realise that the dress is out of the cat box or the remote is not where you put it. It is possible your girlfriend reclaimed her dress and threw it in the washing or that maybe she or the cat moved the remote. But that doesn't explain the note or the letters you've been getting. The letters that have been signed 'Your Eternal Fan'. My question is, what happens when you can no longer find comfort in your leaky apartment, when someone has trespassed into your house and threatened to harm your girlfriend of nearly two years? There really is no place like home, no sacred place like it. That's why it's the ideal location for a psychopath to destroy.

The only way to describe work was brutal. One word, that's it. A fairly simple day had transformed into a nightmare and Cloud Strife was ready to wake up from. Fortunately for him when he took off his uniform, the pale blue jumpsuit with oil stains, he was headed for one place and one place only. Home. He mentally imaged his girlfriend awaiting his arrival, a warm, stress melting smiling gracing her face. Though she had completed the same nine to five day she was able to maintain a grace Cloud simply couldn't comprehend but appreciated none the less. Aerith was a secretary for Midgar's most successful law firm. In truthfulness, she was much more than your average secretary. Fetching coffee and bagels weren't on the daily 'To Do' list. She was legally trained and it was a good thing to. Her incompetent, whiny boss, often relied on Aerith's judgement or aid in writing reports. Her income didn't match the work she actually performed and what she did earn she mainly donated to charities. She was like that. Selfless and kind hearted.

Often Cloud wondered if his motorcycle had a mind of its own. It always seemed to speed up whenever he headed off in the direction home. Home sweet leaky home. He had been meaning to fix the holes in the roof but never got around to it. Aerith rarely nagged. It was welcome change from his old roommate from home.

In the near distance Cloud could see it. He was almost there. His motorcycle sped up further. He could see the lights were on in the kitchen. She was a great cook. His stomach began to growl. He hoped it wasn't instant noodles. Man he had enough of instant noodles at work. Often Aerith would prepare him a lunch when she had time in the morning. Lately he boss had a new case and that meant Aerith had a new case to help him complete. Cloud was never good in the kitchen and instant noodles at work where only ten gil. The questionably flavoured water did nothing for his tummy.

He parked the bike around the back. He half expected to see her near the front entrance or hear her feet running down the steps. As always she was there, a radiant smile and warm embrace. She excitedly over to him.

'Guess who is going to be wrapping the big case up early?' Cloud held her tightly into his chest.

'Tell me again why you aren't the lawyer and that douche bag is the secretary?'

'He's no good at making coffee, the other lawyers would complain.' Laughing she looked at him. Her beaming smile widened.

'It's so good to see you right now.'

'Another bad day at work?' He released her from his embrace. She took him by his hand and led him through the garden to the house.

'I don't even want to think about it.' Stepping into the front door of their home was like entering a different place. The cool Autumn toned air melted away. The electric heater boomed through the house making it feel like Summer again. The savoury aroma of roasted flavours made his mouth water. She'd probably only been home for an hour he figured but the house seemed to be restored to a neat order. The clothes he had left on the stair case railing had been cleared. His shoes that he often left scattered on the steps were out of sight. In the living room the newspapers and magazines were swept up and placed neatly on the coffee table. The week old peanuts were still there though. Cloud smiled. So was the cat but less smelly than usual. Cloud grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a hug.

'I know I've suggested it before but I don't get why you don't take that job at Shinra. They could use you down at engineering. The job pays a lot more and you wouldn't have to put up with idiots like Reno all day.' He released her from his embrace with a frown. He walked to the stairs and took off his shoes carefully placing them neatly. Aerith sighed softly following him into the bedroom.

'No. Instead I'd have to put up with Zack Fair. I'd rather spend another ten years working at the where I am then working for ten minutes with that tool.'

'Cloud.' He grabbed his towel and whipped it over his shoulder. 'Just forgive him. I have.'

'I'm not going to. Aerith the way he treated you is wrong. I will never work for him.' Cloud left the bedroom and closed the bathroom door behind him. He hung his towel on a hook then walked over to the basin. He ran cool water in the sink. He cupped his hands then splashed water on her face. Work was brutal. Turning on the hot water he undressed and got into the shower. But at least he was home.

Aerith went back into the kitchen. The water had boiling for her shell pasta. She burst open the packet and poured in enough pasta for two portions. The cat had jumped onto the kitchen counter. Normally Aerith would have shooed it away but she allowed it to remain.

'I know Lily. He's stubborn but I'll get him see reason. He can't continue working for Reno.' The cat meowed as if in agreement. Aerith smiled then went back to stirring her pasta. She added a bit of oil to the pot to stop the shells from sticking together. Reaching into the far left cupboard she took out some salt and sprinkled in a pinch. The kitchen window looked out onto the path leading to the house. For a second she froze. She had the odd feeling that someone had been watching her. She lifted a corner of the curtain and looked out. The wind had picked up outside. The trees swayed violently. She couldn't shrug off the feeling but she decided it best not to alarm Cloud. Why would anyone be watching her?


	2. Paranoia?

Macaroni and cheese, was without a doubt, his favourite dish, especially the way she made it. The top and edges were crispy, the pasta firm yet blended perfectly with the melted cheese. He was stuffed. Cloud rubbed his stomach with delight. This meal was defiantly a lot better than lunch. Instant noodles? I think not. She was unusually quite though. Often at dinner they talked. They could talk about anything except work. When they were at home, work was put to bed. Anything they discussed was about them. She mainly dominated the conversation which Cloud never minded. The sound of her voice always provoked him to smile.

Across the table Aerith's plate had barely been touched. He wasn't sure if she realised that she had been biting her nails. In the other hand she twisted her fork around her plate while her eyes danced around the room. Cloud took the fork from her hand. He grasped Aerith's hand in his staring at her intently.

'Where did you go?'

'Hmm? Oh I'm just thinking about work.' Aerith shook her head. She forced herself to take another bite of her dinner. She avoided looking straight into his eyes.

'You wanna talk about?'

'When we're home we shouldn't talk about work. That was the agreement right?'

'We're allowed to talk about my job but not yours?'

'It's nothing Cloud, besides I don't hate my job. You do and you shouldn't be in it.' Cloud let out a heavy sigh. He excused himself from the table then went into the living room that was adjacent to the kitchen. He grabbed the remote next the bowl of peanuts and flicked through some of the channels. Aerith silently sat down next to him. She laced one of her arms around his and rested her chin on his shoulder.

'Please Cloud for me? Will you quit your job and work for Shirna? You won't be directly working for Zack anyway. You'll have better work hours, be closer to my work, you'll earn a better pay and you'll be much happier there. I think we both need to move on. What do you say? For me? Please?' Cloud was silent. His gaze was fixed in the direction of the TV. Aerith glided the remote control away from his limp hand. She cupped his chin in one hand and looked at him.

'I'll do it. If it's for you I'll do it.' Aerith hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. The sound of a tree slapping against the glass window startled the two. Both looked in the direction of the kitchen window. Aerith shivered. She could have sworn that earlier she'd seen someone there. Maybe she was over tired. Before Cloud had come home she felt shattered. She collapsed on the sofa for approximately ten minutes before she rushed around the house to get it tidy. Cloud in all honesty has a bum. He was unclean, though at times he tried harder than others. It usually didn't stress her out but now she felt like things were just caving in around her. At work her boss had become more dependent and demanding. It was that she couldn't take it. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Sleep deprivation seemed liked the key to the mystery. Her face unknowingly curled into a frown.

'I think for one night we should break the rule. What's bothering you about work?'

'It's nothing just something I have to get done for my boss. I'll just go to work a little early and get it done.' Aerith cleared her throat. She had planned to make a subtle yet swift exit from the room but her boyfriend wouldn't let her. He clasped her hand. His head was cocked to the side, one of his eyebrows were arched inquisitively.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?' She hesitated. 'Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you now?' Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She answered and mouthed Allan, her boss phoning. 'We're not finished this conversation.' Aerith pouted.

'Sorry Allan what was that? They are in the Manson files, July 18th 2004. No. No. Allan it's past seven o'clock. Yes. Okay.' Aerith headed toward the bedroom leaving Cloud with remote. He was about to change the channel when the phone rang.

'Cloud we're all down at 7th heaven, come over and have a drink.'

'I can't Cid. I'm having a night in with Aerith.'

'Bring Aerith with you.'

'You know she doesn't really drink. Maybe another night okay.'

'Oh right, right. You're having a 'night in'.' His friend chuckled on the other end of the phone. 'Well enjoy it while you can get it. Later.' Cloud rolled his eyes grinning. Aerith re-entered the living room. Her coat and shoes were on.

'Where are you going?' He already knew the answer. She was going back to work. It had started becoming a more regular thing. Allan, her boss would call whining about how he couldn't do his job and Aerith, feeling pity for him, would go to his rescue. Sometimes he'd call asking her how to put paper in the printer or how to replace an ink cartridge. Other times he'd call on the verge of tears begging his sympathetic secretary to come back into work to build his confidence, assuring him he was a good lawyer. Cloud crossed his arms. A frown spread across his face.

'He can't find some of the files. I'll just go in and help him for a little while. I swear sometimes he's just so helpless.'

'Aerith.' She had bent down to look for her car keys in her bag. His tone startled her. She stopped rummaging through her bag. Facing him fatigue washed over her face. 'This has got to stop. He can't expect to call you every night and for you to come running.'

'It's not every night. I promised I'll go help him for a few hours I'll be back by eleven thirty okay?' She leant down to kiss his forehead.

'Eleven thirty?'

'Cloud, just drop it.' Aerith grabbed her bag leaving the living room. She grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. Cloud followed her in. Her took her by her hand and forced her to turn around.

'You can't keep working yourself like this. I don't want to see you get ill because you've over worked yourself. I've seen it happen to people I care about. I don't want it to happen to you.' Cloud grasps her warm hands in his. A faint sigh escaped from Aerith's lips. She leant her head into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

'You're right. I promise I'll talk to Allan and tell him I can't keep doing overtime like this.' Breaking herself out of his arms she looked up into his pure blue eyes. 'I'll be back soon.'


	3. Down the Toilet

Cloud hadn't been wasted in a really long time, a really, really, long time. The layout of the house seemed foreign. He was sure that the first step on the stair case was left of the front door. He picked up his foot in the direction of what he assumed was the stairs. After failing for several seconds to locate the first step, he turned to his right.

Maybe it had been too long since his last real drinking session. He hadn't planned to get hammered he did however have plenty of reasons to. Aerith dropped him off at 7th Heaven before heading back to the office. In her mind, she must of had a stinging suspicion that the night would end with Cloud being intoxicated. One drink, he reasoned, just one. He didn't bank on Cid being in a generous mood. He had been buying the whole table rounds so one drink became many.

He had contemplated the advantages and disadvantages, pros and cons of getting absolutely hammered before downing his first pint. In his mind he summarised a list. Point One. Pros. He hated his job. Point One. Cons. He was going to quit. Pros. He was going to quit his job and work for Zach Fair. Pros. He'd no long work for Reno. Cons, but he had a great girlfriend. Pros, but she was over working herself and she was stressed about something she wouldn't talk about with him. Finally ones. Cons. He was going to ask Aerith to marry him. Pros. He was going to ask Aerith to marry him. Cloud gulped down half his pint. That wasn't going to be an easy task. He had the girl, he had the ring but the confidence was M.I.A.

Weighting the imaginary list in his mind Cloud figured he had more pros in favour of drinking then cons. Maybe getting tipsy would be okay.

Oh, another pro. Cid was buying rounds.

What concerned Cloud more than asking Aerith to marry him and irritated him more than seeing Reno's smug face at nine am, was the fact that Aerith was worried about something she wouldn't talk about with him. She rarely hid things from him. It worried him to think she was upset about something. Maybe Allan was acting like even more of a jerk these days. Maybe other secretary's at the firm were giving Aerith grief because she was amazing at her job. It could have been him. Maybe Cloud's untidy habits were getting to her. She might want to leave him but has no idea how to get away. Maybe she was planning to runaway with Allan. The two might have been in love, hence the nightly phone calls. Cloud pushed his pint away. He was definitely not going to get drunk tonight, especially if there were any chances he'd be tormented with ridiculous ideas like those.

Cid's boisterous laughter shook Cloud from his thoughts. Cid two pitches of beer from the bar back to the table.

'Glad you could make it Cloud.' His friend slapped Cloud on the back. Cid slid into the booth next to Barret. 'You guys have got to check out that waitress.' The guys all turned their heads in unison to look behind the bar. The young lady Cid was referring to had long black hair and from they could see brown eyes. She was wearing leather hot pants and a black lacy tank top. She smiled and waved in their direction. The boys quickly whipped their heads back around blushing, all except Cid. He blew the woman a kiss. Playfully she rolled her eyes and smiled. Cloud instantly recognised her. He groaned. He should have stayed at home.

'Look buddy, I know you're bummed about not being able to stay at home with your girl and all but look at that sight.' Cid pointed his beer at the barmaid.

'I know her.' Cloud muttered under his breath. All the guys on the table went silent. All heads turned to Cloud, all ears pricked and ready for the details. 'We dated three years ago.' Cloud didn't elaborate. He took a sip of his beer. He looked up at his friends who still had their eyes glued to him. Cloud shrugged. 'What?'

'And?' Cid.

'And what?' Cloud shrugged again in confusion.

'And what happened? What was she like?'

A dull thud sounded in the corridor. He stubbed his toe on one of the wooden steps. Nearly tripping, Cloud grabbed onto the railing. He took a deep breath, sighed then continued. As he neared the top of the stairs he began to shudder. A cold breeze whipped past him. The cool wind, foreign more so than the layout of the house, that evening. He slid his shoes off leaving them at the top of the landing. The chilly breeze, turned icy. He sensed the direction of the wind coming from the kitchen. Did he forget to close the window? Maybe.

He needed to sober up anyway, a pot a decaf coffee and a gallon of water would do the trick. Cloud entered the kitchen. Before him the window was wide opened, the shutters spread out on either side. He fumbled over to them, tripping over one of Lily's toys. Quietly, as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend in the next room, Cloud closed the window, pulling in the shutters. He grabbed the kettle pouring in some water from the tap. He placed the kettle on the stove to boil while he poured himself a glass. It was approaching midnight maybe ten or five to the hour. Nothing good was ever on at the hour but reluctantly Cloud plunked himself down on the sofa. The remote wasn't next to the peanuts. Cloud arched an eyebrow. That was the usual spot, next the peanuts before the magazines. But, to his dismay it wasn't there. Maybe Aerith did some cleaning when she got back? Looking through the archway to the kitchen, Cloud could see the dishes were still resided in the sink. Aerith hadn't cleaned so where was the remote? He'd left it there, right? He made an attempt to stand kicking something in the dark. The moon beamed through the kitchen window shutters, Cloud bent down to pick up what he had kicked. The remote laid face down on the ground. He picked it up holding it in his palm. It felt considerably lighter. The kettle began to whistle lowly. He sprung into the kitchen to whip it off the stove before the noise grew. Cloud added a teaspoon and a half of decaf no sugar with milk. He sat himself down at the kitchen table only then realising the remote was still in his hand. Curiosity encouraged him to slide the back of the remote off. He pushed down on the button and lifted up the back. It was empty, the batteries missing.

Cloud drank the rest of the coffee. He had placed the empty remote back on the coffee table next to the week old peanuts after he had washed up the mug and dinner dishes. He poured himself another three glasses of water. After the fifth glass he needed to use the toilet. Cloud quietly walked into the bedroom to get to the bathroom. His pants were half unzipped when he noticed the batteries. Two batteries had sunk to the bottom of the bowl. The missing batteries perhaps? Momentarily forgetting his desperation to use the bathroom, Cloud scratched the back of his head. What possible explanation could elucidate to why the batteries were in the toilet bowl?


End file.
